


The Bakery-16

by hellostarlight20



Series: Prompts [17]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: AU, Bakery, Drabble, F/M, Nine as a baker, Romance, Rose as a firewoman, prompt, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-16 22:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5843332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellostarlight20/pseuds/hellostarlight20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His world condensed to staring at floor tiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bakery-16

“What happened?”

Mickey looked up from his intense contemplation of the tiles. Ashen, afraid. “Fell through the floor. Saved a kid.”

The Doctor opened his mouth. Nothing emerged. He swallowed but his mouth was dry. Rose. Brave Rose doing her job. Helping. Saving strangers.

Saving him.

“Martha in there?” he finally managed.

Mickey shook his head. “She’s not on A&E rounds. But she promised—” his voice broke.

“Right. Jackie know?”

“On her way.”

He sat next to Mickey. Lost and alone, his lungs too small and his heart beating too fast. His Rose. Stared at the floor. And waited.


End file.
